


Slippery Slope

by PandaMega



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaMega/pseuds/PandaMega
Summary: “Sometimes I really wonder who’s the caretaker and who’s the child in this relationship…”In which a young Law and his caretaker Corazon engage in winter shenanigans and it goes about as well as you’d expect.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2020





	Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for MadlyMiho on Tumblr who wanted Cora ice skating for the first time.  
> I hope you enjoy! It’s short but i didn’t want to over-do it. I love Cora and Law together, they’re so sweet and silly!

“Cora, you…” A young boy stood speechless watching his caretaker struggle in the snow.

“Traf! What are you doing out here, shouldn’t you be studying?” Corazon called back, pausing his chaotic stumbling.

With a heavy sigh, Trafalgar Law shook his head and approached cautiously, picking up a long stick along the way. “It’s the middle of winter, there’s snow everywhere… how… how are you on fire?” He asked, reaching out with the stick to help Corazon remove his flaming jacket.

“Oh, this? Well I thought I’d try out the new ice skates and one thing led to another, you know how it is!” 

“I really, really don’t,” Law muttered, stomping over in his boots once the jacket was off and safely burning on the snowy ground. He then proceeded to stomp all over the jacket to put out the fire.

“Ah- my favorite-“

“Don’t.” Law law said sharply, hand outstretched to prevent the clumsy man from coming too close to the still-hot embers of his former jacket. “Just ask Doffy to get you a new one for Christmas.”

“Oh Law, how did you come to be so darn clever!” Cora sighed, voice trembling slightly.

Law looked over then did a double-take, “What are you doing?!” 

“Hm?” Cora rolled his head sluggishly to regard Law from his vantage point in the snow.

“You’re, you seriously have no self-preservation instincts do you!” Law chastised, reaching with mittened hands for Cora’s already purpling fingers. The loon had laid back in the snow after removing his coat, wearing just a fishnet shirt which did nothing to protect him from the cold. He pulled Corazon up from the ground and wrapped his own scarf around Cora’s face, going so far as to place his beloved fuzzy hat onto Corazon’s head before corralling him towards their house. “Let’s get you inside before you start another crisis.”

“But what about the ice skating?”

“That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.”

It was precisely that.

Not an hour later, once Cora had regained the flush to his skin, Corazon had coerced Law into accompanying him onto the ice for a bit of skating.

“I hope you know what you’re doing because I’ve never skated before,” Law grumbled as they stepped back out into the snow.

“Oh, me neither! This is going to be so much fun!”

Law glared and resisted the urge to react violently. “Good thing I brought a fully stocked medical emergency kit,” Law muttered.

“You look so cute all bundled up in your snow gear,” Cora crooned, looking behind himself at Law, “You’re like a fluffy little potato! Like a little loaf of bread on legs!”

“I hate bread,” Law replied darkly before yanking Corazon back by the coat to prevent him from running into a tree. “Watch where you’re going!”

“Aw, what would I do without you?”

“Sometimes I really wonder who’s the caretaker and who’s the child in this relationship…”

Corazon laughed heartily in reply as they breached the trees and reached the vast frozen lake.

The ice was smooth and beautiful, shimmering under the sun and smooth like frosted glass. The pair sat down on a log to put on their ice skates.

“Okay, make sure to lace your skates tightly.” Law instructed, focused intently on trying his laces, “When we get up you’re going to hold on to me and NOT let go, and then- Cora!” Law looked up from his meticulously laced feet to see Corazon stumbling out onto the ice alone with his laces completely undone. Alarmed, Law jerked to his feet and attempted to walk only to find himself slipping and clumsy on skated feet. “Stop and lace your skates right now, you’re going to break an ankle!”

Corazon spun around on the ice in a shockingly elegant arc and beamed at Law, “Look, I’m doing it! I feel so gracefu-“ one skate slid over a shoelace and it was all downhill from there. Corazon tumbled dramatically, swinging his arms, feet sliding and slipping back and forth as he tried to regain his balance, and then he was falling back on his butt.

“Agh, my tail!”

“Tail _ bone _ . Honestly. If you bruised your coccyx it’s the least you deserve.” Law reprimanded, sliding awkwardly towards Cora, medical kit in hand. “Now you’re going to stay down and you’re not going to get up until your laces are tied tightly with double knots okay?” Law ordered, crouching down to beging lacing one skate.

“Aw, you’re such a sweet kid, Traf, I’m so lucky to have you!”

Law ducked his head to hide his flushing cheeks and made sure to tie extra precise knots in the laces. Once he was sure the skates were snug and the laces tight, he carefully helped Corazon back to his feet. 

“Do  _ NOT  _ let go of my hand, okay?” Law insisted as they slowly slid out on further on the ice.

“Absolutely!” Cora beamed, and they skated hand in hand.

Law was intently focused on his balance, eyes glued to the ice underfoot. His gloved little hands gripped Cora’s mitten tightly as they skated in slow, stumbling patterns.

“Uh,”

Law looked up, Cora’s voice was too far away, but they were supposed to be holding hands!

“Law,”

Law looked down at his hand, where he clutched an empty mitten in a death grip - Cora had slipped free from his mittens! He whipped his head up, causing him to lose balance, but steadying himself in time to see Corazon in an uncomfortable position.

“I think,” Cora said, arms waving wildly, “I need help.”

Cora’s legs were slowly spreading wider and wider, the momentum of one skate moving left while the other moved right drawing his feet further and further apart! He was nearly in a split!

“I’m not this flexible!” Cora cried.

“Careful, I’m coming! Relax, don’t strain your groin!” Law exclaimed as he haltingly skate-walked over to his caretaker.

“My loins have suffered too much in this life,” Cora bemoaned, sliding away legs spreading wider and wider.

Law finally caught up to Corazon and grabbed him around the middle, “can you bend your knees and try to kneel, I’ll catch you,” Law coached. 

Cora flailed, falling forward into an awkward yoga position, butt high in the air. From this position Law could see that Cora had split the seam of his pants, and purple boxers with rainbows were visible through the tear. 

Law shook his head and averted his eyes, helping Cora into a controlled collapse onto the ice where he could regain his bearings.

“Cora, you ripped your pants, we should head back.”

“Oh no, Law, will my loins get hypothermia?”

Law scrunched his face, “I’m sure your genitals will be fine, let’s just go home.”

Cora nodded in agreement from where he sat splayed out on the ice. They both turned to look out across the frozen lake, back towards their house… on the other side of the lake.

Somehow, in their stumbling misadventures they had managed to cross the entire lake, leaving them all the way on the other side.

“Oh no,” Law murmured.

“Don’t worry Law,” Cora reassured as he climbed back to wobbly feet, “I think I’m getting the hang of this!”

Law shook his head, knowing the dangers of an overconfident Corazon.

Needless to say, it was well past dark by the time they made it back to the house. They were caked with snow, scraped and bruised, there were leaves in Law’s scarf and melted snow in his underpants, and somehow Cora’s hair was singed. 

“We’re never doing that again.” Law groaned as he slumped in front of the fireplace.

“I agree, which is exactly why I’ve booked a Skiing trip!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Little Law being bossy and overprotective of Cora <3  
> I live for comments!!!!


End file.
